


Your heart's against my chest, Your lips pressed to my neck

by scottsflow



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fic, Morning Sex, Stars on Ice, Tessa's Birthday, and that is canon and real, anyway, because both tessa and myself are weak for it, featuring soft scott and his long hair, the, what actually happened while tessa was radio silent on the morning of her birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsflow/pseuds/scottsflow
Summary: Tessa woke up on the morning of her twenty ninth birthday to the familiar feeling of lips running over her neck and shoulders.  The bedsheets on and around her were slightly too scratchy for her taste and the curtains over the window too thin, letting light spill across the room in golden waves but she found it hard to be concerned with these details as the person worshiping her neck kept up his good work.Or, what really happened on the morning of Tessa's twenty ninth birthday





	Your heart's against my chest, Your lips pressed to my neck

Tessa woke up on the morning of her twenty ninth birthday to the familiar feeling of lips running over her neck and shoulders. The bedsheets on and around her were slightly too scratchy for her taste and the curtains over the window too thin, letting light spill across the room in golden waves but she found it hard to be concerned with these details as the person worshiping her neck kept up his good work. 

She lay there a while longer, pretending to still be asleep so he kept going, but he was very intimately familiar with her sleeping patterns by that point so she knew he was well aware of her ruse as the kisses began to trail down from her neck, across her shoulder, and back up again. 

Once he reached her pulse point, his teeth lightly grazed over the spot, causing a shiver to run up her spine, effectively ruining her act, and she felt his lips curve up into a smile against her skin. 

His hand, which had been previously resting on her abdomen while he hovered over her, curved down over her waist and squeezed before he moved his mouth up next to her ear. 

“I know you’re awake, T. Rise and shine, Kiddo.”

She fought to keep the smile off of her lips (a lost battle always) as she turned and tucked her head against his shoulder, still trying to act like she wasn’t awake, but her hand snuck out and wrapped around his wrist, keeping his hand where it was. 

He let out a soft chuckle at her refusal to open her eyes and shifted so he was more fully on top of her. Her legs instinctively parted enough for his hips to settle between them as he moved and he squeezed at her waist in thanks before freeing his hand from her grip and running it softly up her side. 

“Come on T, please?” he whispered, planting little pleading kisses along her collarbone “I gotta tell you something but I want you to be awake for it.”

His playful pleading and the way that he nipped again at her skin finally made her relent and she rolled her head up and opened her eyes. 

Scott’s face was the first thing she saw above her. His hair was a mess, ruffled up from sleeping and her hands from the night before, but his eyes were soft and full of the warmest love she had ever experienced as he looked down at her. 

She made a big show of stretching, causing him to roll his eyes affectionately at her, as she played up her return to consciousness. Once she finished, she reached up with both hands. One settled around the back of his neck, her thumb brushing against the hair at the nap of his neck, while the other pushed at the hair over his forehead in a vain attempt to keep it from falling in his face. 

“So, what did you want to tell me?” 

Instead of answering, he bent down and lightly brushed his lips over hers, once, twice, three times until she grew impatient with his teasing and captured them in a real kiss. He kissed her deeply, his lips moving across hers with a tenderness that still took her breath away even after nearly two and a half years together by that point. After a moment, he broke away from her, both of them breathing a little bit heavier than before. 

His hand came up and cradled her face softly as he whispered, “Happy birthday, Tessa. I love you, baby.”, before leaning in once more to kiss her. 

The warm feeling that she always got when she was around Scott threatened to overwhelm her in that moment and she tightened her arms around his neck to draw him in closer to her. If she was being honest, she was used to the feeling by now. Being with Scott made her so happy these days it happened almost constantly. 

At first the feeling had taken her off guard. Being around Scott hadn’t been that easy since they were little kids and they had been through so much pain and separation during their partnership that she was worried they would never settle into something that could last. However, she had been happily proven wrong in that regard. 

Being with Scott was even better than she could have imagined. With all of her past relationships, there was always some part of her that belonged to Scott and none of her boyfriends could handle it. After Sochi, she had tried to distance herself from him, hoping that the distance would make her love for him fade. It had been a foolhardy task and it had inevitably failed but she couldn’t be mad at the results. 

Scott had grown up so much in that time period and that growth had led to the Scott she had in her arms now. This Scott, while he still had the bubbly personality and passion that had drawn her to him in the first place, had calmed down significantly. The days of terrible communication and flares of emotion were gone replaced with a steadiness and drive that made her fall in love with him all over again. 

It also helped that he directed all of his attention to her. Falling into a relationship with him had been one of the hardest decisions of her life but neither of them could deny it was the best decision they had ever made. As soon as they made the change, it felt like everything had clicked into place in a way that she had never experienced before. All of the friction and frustration that had always been the thing to hold them back was gone and every area of their lives improved as a result. 

While she had been in London for Stars on Ice, her mother had told her that she had never seen her so happy and Tessa couldn’t help but agree. For the first time in her life, everything was perfect. While a lot of that was due to them winning in PyeongChang, she would be lying if she said that her relationship with Scott didn’t have a large roll in it as well. 

He was so doting and supportive with her, always encouraging her to go after everything she set her mind to and being there for her when she needed him. The difference in how he treated her now versus three years ago was incredible and she never wanted it to end. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Scott’s hands began drifting down the t-shirt of his that she had wore to bed that night before he began to push it of the way as his fingers trailed over her thighs. She couldn’t help the look she shot at him as she noticed, excitement lighting in her veins and chasing out the sleep lingering in her bones. 

Scott simply smiled back, his eyes darker than before, as he traced the outline of her painties with one finger. 

That was another thing she loved, the sex. As it turned out, having someone know your body quite intimately for twenty years meant that they knew exactly how to work you to make you sing with pleasure. It also helped that Scott loved to have his hands all over her at all times. While the touches and caresses he gave to her on and off of the ice were (mostly) innocent, that was not the case when they were in bed together. 

That morning, his arms ran up her sides, helping her out of her (his) shirt so that she was left exposed on the mattress before him. His lips then carved a path down her stomach, lingering over her belly button piercing, before he worked his way up her thighs. His mouth, lips, and tongue worked against her skin with a determination that made her squirm with anticipation and she tried to encourage him up with a buck of her hips. 

He simply smiled at her efforts, however, and proceed to take his take with her, winding her up until she finally grasped his hair and pulled him to where she needed him. 

He let out a small moan against her clothed center (there were many reasons why she loved him with his hair long and this was very much one of them) and finally worked her underwear off of her hips to get access to her. 

He then set his mouth on her, something that he loved doing almost as much as she loved him for doing it to her. She arched up against him with a gasp at the first touch of his lips against her and felt him laugh before his arm came up to hold her waist down. He then set about bringing her to the edge with the single minded determination that he reserved for ice dancing and Tessa Virtue and she very much appreciated his efforts as she gasped out his name. 

After bringing her to her peak twice over with his clever mouth and fingers (and some direction from her in the form of some well timed hair tugging), he crawled up her body to kiss her on the mouth. By this point, she was limp with pleasure, her body spread across the mattress like liquid, but the taste of her on his mouth and the way he whispered her name against her lips caused a new fire to kindle in her lower stomach. 

He didn’t push her, letting her come to her senses as he busied himself with shedding his own clothing and kissing her while running his hands over all of the pale skin open to his gaze. His fingertips glided over and around the ridges on her abs, paying special attention to the stud in her belly button that she knew he loved just as much as she loved his long hair, and she basked in the glow of his affection. 

However, he shifted slightly above her and she could feel him against her thigh and knew that she was more than ready to carry on. She broke their kiss and, after locking eyes with him, proceeded to roll them both over so that she was sitting astride on his waist. Scott’s eyes tracked over her as she sat on top of him, her body as open to his gaze as his was to hers and she shivered as his hands dug into her waist as he took her in. 

“You’re so beautiful, Tess,” he said with a sigh, his hands running up and down her thighs as he stared at her with the same naked affection that she hoped he could see in her own eyes and she leaned down to kiss him deeply. 

Taking advantage of the fact that he was distracted by her kiss, she rolled her hips against him, causing him to let out a moan and his hands to tighten deliciously against her. 

When she sat up again, he looked up at her with a plea in his eyes. Yet, she paused for a moment to soak in the image in front of her. Scott’s pupils were blown out with lust, the normal hazel color turned almost black with how much he wanted her. His bare chest, carved out with twenty years of intensive training, heaved slightly with the effort of keeping himself in check, and she watched as the early morning sunlight played across the warm skin there. There was also a matter of his hair, something that she couldn’t nor wanted to ignore. While she loved it long normally, there was something that thrilled deep within her when it was like this. It was a complete mess at this point, the combination of her hands in and all over it and the friction of the bed sheets below him causing it to turn into somewhat of a wild mop on his head but she couldn’t deny that it was a huge turn on for her. 

He let her have her moment (he’d let her have every moment as long as he got to have her like this) and drank in the sight of her body just as eagerly. Finally, however, she got tired of waiting and shifted her hips to take him inside of her.

The feeling of having him inside of her always took her breath away and that morning was no exception. She had loved connecting with him all of her life and the feeling of being this intimately physically connected was something beyond even what she imagined it would be like.

She stilled for a moment after he was all the way in, both of them adjusting to the sensation of being intertwined before she lifted her hips up and began to move over him, soft and slow. 

There was something about that morning that made her want to take her time instead of rushing to the finish as they were sometimes wont to do. He was beautiful, laid out beneath her like something from a dream, and she relished in the way that his eyes never left her as she moved. 

For his part, Scott seemed fine with the slow pace (though the tendons in his neck suggested that this was due to his desire to make her happy more than anything else) and his hands came up to help her movements, lightly brushing over her skin and causing her to shiver. 

She lost all sense of time as she moved, her heart and head full of Scott and nothing else. The world narrowed down to his hands on her, his breathing becoming more and more labored as time went on, and he way that he watched her like she was his whole world. It was a heady feeling, watching him look at her like that, and she rolled her hips harder causing him to let out a long moan. 

“Scott,” she managed to gasp, and pulled at his shoulders to bring him closer to her and he complied instantly. 

He sat up quickly, careful to keep her in his lap, and wrapped one arm around her, bringing them chest to chest as his lips latched onto hers. His other hand came up to cradle her face, keeping them together as they moved towards their peaks. 

Eventually, their breathing became too labored for them to continue kissing and instead she simply panted against his lips as they moved. His eyes were locked with hers, keeping her connected to the moment as the rest of her began to spiral out and it was only a few more thrusts of her hips before she reached her peak. As she crossed over the edge, the sensation brought Scott down as well and he gasped before burrowing into her neck and mouthing out “I love you” against her skin as he joined her in bliss. 

They both collapsed against the mattress after that, the feelings overwhelming them both far too intense to keep their upright position, but Tessa stayed laying on his chest as she slowly came back to herself. Scott’s chest heaved below her, lifting her slightly with each breath, but he didn’t seem to mind her weight as his arm still lay across her back keeping her where she was. 

After a couple of minutes, her hips began to protest the extreme position and she reluctantly shifted off of him, separating their bodies and causing both of them to hiss at the feeling. She rolled off of him onto the bed and turned her head to look at him.

His eyes were still closed as he came down from his high and she felt her heart constrict with how much she loved him in that moment. They weren’t engaged yet but, at this point, it seemed almost like a formality. He was it for her and she was it for him. There would never be anyone else who could take his place in her heart and that was perfectly fine with her. 

Scott rolled over then, his eyes soft as they met hers. His hand came up to cup her chin and pull her into a slow, lingering kiss and she signed against his mouth at his tenderness. 

“Happy birthday, I love you”

“I love you, too” she said, her smile so large that she felt the familiar ache in her jawbone. 

He returned her smile, brushing his hand down her neck and over her shoulder, before saying, “Well, as much as I would love to lay here all day, there may or may not be a cake arriving for you around noon and I wouldn’t want you to miss that.”

“You got me a cake?” she asked, reaching out to grasp his hand and intertwine their fingers. 

“Of course I did! What kind of birthday would it be without cake?” he gathered up both of her hands in his and used them to pull her in so he could kiss her softly on the forehead “It’s salted caramel chocolate, your favorite.”

Tessa felt the emotion of the moment clog her throat up and she tucked her head under his chin so she wouldn’t do something silly like start crying. Scott seemed to understand, freeing one of his hands to soothe up and down her back, and she felt his lips press into her hair. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, so quietly that she wasn’t sure if he heard her, trying to imbue the phrase with all of the feelings that she felt for him. 

But it was Scott and he knew her better than anyone else and so of course he heard her. His arm drew her in closer to him, so that their bodies were flush against each other on the mattress and he pressed one more kiss to her head, letting her know that he understood. 

“You’re more than welcome, T.”

Soon enough they would have to get up and get ready for the day but, for the moment, she was more than content to stay wrapped up with him. They had the show that night and she shuddered to think about the flight that they would have to be on far too early in the morning for her liking but being here with Scott, in this moment of peace, was more than enough for her. 

She had the rest of her life to spend with him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there's that.
> 
> Three months ago I would have sworn up and down that I would never writes RPF but here we are and I just wrote 3000 words of it. 
> 
> But well, who can blame me after Tessa going silent on her birthday and then Scott getting her a cake and being extra soft with her during the show that night?
> 
> The title of the fic comes from Ed Sheeran's song Kiss Me and given Scott's preoccupation with Tessa's neck, I thought it was apt 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at scottsflow if you want to chat with me about the fic, these married beans, or scott's fantastic flow


End file.
